


Heat

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, SteveTony, Superhusbands, bottom!Steve, cheesy titles uwu, fireman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's working past midnight at the firehouse, and Tony decides he want to fulfill the fantasy he's been having since Steve became a firefighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr tru

 

When Steve first decided to become a firefighter, most everyone was against it. Especially Tony. Because he could get killed, and, knowing Steve, he’d run back into a burning building to get a child’s toy and the whole building would trap him and burn him alive. 

But Steve, of course, wanted to be a part of a public service that helped protect and save the people who walked the streets with every day, so he ignored them all, and trained as hard as he could. 

All of his friends still remained completely against the idea. Tony, however, took one look at Steve with his uniform (minus the chunky yellow jacket that actually came in handy more often than Steve previously thought), and was on board. 

Two years into his service, Steve found himself wandering around the firehouse in the dead of the night, awaiting Tony’s impending arrival. 

His phone vibrated in his hand, and when he lifted it to his face, Tony’s text read, “I’m here. At the trucks.”

Steve sighed in frustration, because Tony wasn’t supposed to be there, especially if there actually  _was_ a fire and he needed to get ready, but he went along with it. 

He found Tony leaning against the broad red side of the truck, holding the hefty hose in one hand, studying it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve asked, making Tony jump. 

"Holy hell," Tony breathed. "You were taking forever. I got bored."

"I’m carrying around a good extra forty pounds on my legs alone," Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest and gesturing to his fire hose pants, the red straps hanging at the sides. His pants were tan at one point, but they were covered in ash and soot at the time. His boots, on the other hand, were brand new. Part of what was weighing him down was his helmet, which he always clipped to the hem of his pants. 

"True," Tony said, putting the hose down. He took a step toward Steve, pinching the front of his dark blue, ‘NYFD’ t-shirt, pulling him closer. "God, you look amazing in this."

"This isn’t a costume, you know that, right? I need it to-"

"-To protect yourself. I know. I appreciate that it keeps you safe and makes you look mouthwatering at the same time," Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and leaning upward, pressing their lips together. 

Steve’s hands were around Tony’s waist then, pulling him even closer. Tony ground against Steve, and Steve pulled back, sighing, “Not here.”

Tony ignored him, reaching to his sides and pulling the red rubbed straps over Steve’s broad shoulders, unhooking Steve’s helmet and placing it firmly on his head. Steve reached up and adjusted it, before looking back down at Tony. 

"You’re a lot taller with the boots on," Tony said offhandedly. "Anyway, you’re right. We can’t do anything out here. But we  _can_ do something in the truck.”

Steve looked up at the truck, then back at Tony, before shaking his head. “I could get in trouble.”

"You could get in trouble  _if you’re caught_ ,” Tony said, poking Steve’s chest. “Which, if you’re able to be quiet while I ram my dick up your ass, won’t happen.”

Steve groaned, his dick admittedly throbbing in his restricting pants at Tony’s dirty talk. Ultimately, Tony made all his better judgement fly out the window, so he followed Tony up into the truck, Tony situating himself on the driver’s seat. Steve cautiously climbed into his lap, but not before Tony grabbed him by the straps and pulled him down to kiss him. 

Immediately, Steve began to moved against Tony, gasping as he could faintly feel Tony’s bulge rubbing against him through his pants. 

"Do you think," Tony gasped, pressing kisses along Steve’s neck, "it would be possible for me to fuck you with those pants on?"

"We can try," Steve groaned. "Did you bring lube?"

"I told you to put a plug in," Tony said, frustration settling in his voice. 

"I did. I do. I just… that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt," Steve said. 

Tony hummed in response, before pulling the hem of the back of Steve’s pants down, past the curve of his ass, successfully able to keep Steve’s pants on, straps and all. Tony pulled a tube of lube from his pocket, thrusting up against Steve’s bare ass. Steve ground back, and Tony slid his hand underneath Steve, in between them, pulling down his jeans and boxers to his thighs. 

Tony slid his fingers along Steve’s crack, Steve groaning softly in his ear, then slid two fingers in between his cheeks and wrapped his fingers around the plug inside of Steve, pulling it out and tossing it aside. 

"You’ll have to pick that up," Steve groaned. 

"I know."

With only one hand, Tony uncapped the lube with his thump and pumped his fingers inside, before sliding them into Steve. He was still loose, loose enough for three fingers, and with Steve rutting against him, Tony didn’t waste anymore time. He used the same hand to drizzle some lube along the length of his dick, before tossing the lube aside and stroking his cock, coating it with lube. 

He got lost in doing just that, which he had refrained from doing all day despite knowing that he would be doing what he was at the moment, and Steve whined, pushed back, sliding Tony dick in-between his cheeks. Tony thrust up, running his dick along Steve’s crack, before angling his hips and sliding the head of his cock into Steve’s hole. 

Steve groaned, clutching Tony’s shoulders. Tony slid in inch-by-hellish-inch, and  _God_ , Steve was also so warm and tight and with the added slickness of the lube… Tony really thought he would cum from just that. 

Steve sighed, as his weight dragged him downward and he came to sit against Tony’s thighs. 

Tony groaned, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back, remaining still, to gain his composure, to not cum too quickly, but Steve began to move, the top of his helmet barely missing the roof of the truck as he began to ride Tony. 

Tony gripped his hips, signalling for Steve to stop, and then thrust up into him, up to the hilt, and Steve’s jaw dropped open, but only letting out a small whimper. 

"F- _F_ uck _,”_ Tony whined, thrusting his hips up, sliding in and out of Steve. Steve’s dick throbbed inside of his pants, but the constriction only made everything hotter, plus the added anxiety of possibly getting caught, and the heat of Tony’s breath against his neck. 

Steve’s eyes closed then, and Tony picked up his pace. He stroked in and out, and Tony watched Steve’s face twist and his jaw slack, letting out a few whimpers and whispers of Tony’s name. 

Tony pulled him down by his straps and smashed their lips together, the lip of Steve’s helmet bumping into the headrest of his seat. Steve whimpered and moaned into his mouth, before warning him, “I’m gonna cum, I can’t, I’m gonna cum.”

Tony stuffed his hand into Steve’s pants and pulled them down, barely enough for Steve’s dick to jut out and rubbed against Tony’s stomach as Tony bucked up into him. 

Steve’s grip was vice-like on Tony’s shoulders, his jaw clenching, his eyes shutting and squeezing, trying to hold on, breathing out a few moans, and then Tony wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and pumped it and Steve was cumming, spraying onto his own shirt as well as Tony’s stomach, and Tony felt a shot on his chin and lips, as well as his cheek.

"Christ, Steve," Tony moaned, quickening the pace of his hips, slamming into Steve until he pulled out and came in between Steve’s cheeks and on his lower back, crying out silently. 

Tony thrust his hips idly along Steve’s crack, a few stray shots of cum spilling onto Steve’s ass and down onto Tony’s pants. 

"Fuck, that was even better than I thought, I already want more of you," Tony panted, kissing Steve’s neck. 

Steve reached up to take off the helmet, but Tony’s hand caught his arm. “I like it on.”

Steve smirked, running his finger through the few lines of cum on Tony’s cheek. “Sorry about that.”

"What?" Tony asked, arching his eyebrow. "For cumming on my face? You should not be sorry for that. In fact, I kind of want to return the favor."

Steve smirked, and began to slide down Tony’s body. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it


End file.
